


Oh, Mother

by torspringe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Frigga Feels, Gen, Parent Frigga, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torspringe/pseuds/torspringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots based on the events of the movies as seen through the eyes of Frigga, starting with a prequel full of headcanons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Mother

The Allfather is gone for a month. Frigga is left alone in Asgard, ruling a kingdom and being the mother of a two year-old. She’s in the throne room, sitting on the high golden throne of Odin and gently caressing a belly carrying a precious treasure inside. Another baby, another prince of Asgard. Or maybe not, maybe it’s a princess' turn. Frigga has often went the bed with baby Thor sleeping in the cradle next to the great bed imagining a daughter. She knows, she’s seen it, though she hasn’t told anyone.

Odin is gone for a month and a half. Asgard is starting to ask questions, the Queen knows her people are’t worried yet only thanks to the trust and admiration they put in Odin. It’s too strong to leave space for fear but she knows it will come eventually if her husband does not return soon. Today the King missed Thor’s first complicated phrase, the first call for Mjolnir. Frigga smiles to her son’s desire for the mighty hammer, daydreaming of the day she’ll watch him carrying the weapon. The image is almost too vivid to be a merely mind’s creation.

As the second month of war is almost upon them, the moment for Frigga to give birth to her daughter approaches. She takes leave of the ruler’s duties today, she can’t bring herself to stay sat for too long, sign her baby has had enough of being hidden from the world. The Allmother sleeps a restless sleep while Odin’s Bifrosting home. It’s a long night, Thor has to be taken to his chambers – the ones he has never used since his birth – because his mother is ready to help a new baby coming to life. The room starts to loose of breast’s milk and baby smells to be filled with the ones of blood and sweat. Frigga fights the fight of her husband, the last one of the war she doesn’t know they’ve won yet. She fights as she fought the first pregnancy, headstrong even when the women start to show a certain worry on their faces. Their Queen doesn’t ask, doesn’t panic, she’ll accept her faith even if it’s to die, for she knows a glorious death and Valhalla can only come spilling blood, by sword or by birthing. She doesn’t say she has no fear because of the visions she's had, too.

Odin’s home, an eye less and things to say and to know. His news are good, they’ve won the war and managed to make peace with the Frost Giants, a reason to make all the Asgardians go to bed happy and light-hearted tonight. He has one reserved to a pair of eyes only, though. He expects to find Frigga playing with Thor in her chambers, with the windows open and the gentle early morning’s wind dancing with the curtains and her long gown’s edges. When he enters he sees the windows are closed and his two year-old son is not with his mother. Odin tries in vain to calm the laments of the baby in his arms, wanting him to pass unseen until the very last moment, only to realize Frigga hasn’t moved when she’s heard the door closing. His hand falls down the baby’s mouth, who continues to cry even louder. Perhaps this last scream is too loud not to be noticed. Frigga slowly turns the head she has kept turned and faces Odin. Her first thought is that she’ll have to use herself to the missing eye. Her owns then fall a little downer, catching baby pink skin, hearing desperate cries that remind her of the ones she’s screamed during the night, after they had took away blankets never to be used and took her baby too, the daughter she had seen grown in her visions. Those screams are of an alive little thing, her baby’s dead but this one’s not and it’s screaming it with all the air in its lungs. Life is now in a room that was filled with death and instantly is in Frigga’s heart too. Asgard was to have a daughter that night but it now has a son instead, a boy infant from another planet, another womb, is welcomed in Frigga’s arms and in the warmth of her love. 

**Author's Note:**

> This note may sound a bit superfluous but let's do it anyway (because I always have to point out the smallest thing, bear with me): the use I made of the mention of Valhalla is purely to be adjusted to this shot, doesn't really respect all the details of the original use of the term but more the one made in the movies, a bit revisited. I just liked how it turned out too much to change it.
> 
> All the shots will be in chronological order. And I should probably warn you about the fact that these will heavily contain moments about Frigga and Loki more than Frigga and Thor, though it doesn't mean I won't include them too. What can I say, I'm practically a sucker for the relationship between the two!  
> Enjoy and leave a feedback if you liked (:


End file.
